randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms (Full Throttle) - Moonlight Vendetta
Aqui é contada a história de Liara & Co. após o grupo original ter se separado. 'Hybrid Trouble' Liara parte sozinha para o acampamento dos Acólitos da Lua (de teleporte até as proximidades, claro). Lá ela reencontra Red, o mago, e o capitão Hawke. Como Liara procurava notícias envolvendo magos vermelhos e licantropos, Hawke manda Liara junto com Domenik e Adanna para a cidade mais próxima, ocupada pelos magos vermelhos. Lá, eles procuram por notícias envolvendo licantropos, mas não descobrem nada. Após quase caírem em uma emboscada de uns ladrões, eles vêem um velho de Mulhorand sendo maltratado por alguns guardas. Duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, também de Mulhorand, se colocavam entre os guardas e o velho, protegendo o último. Enquanto os passantes apostavam na aparentemente inevitável briga, Liara se aproxima do chefe dos guardas para ver o que acontecia. Os guardas perdem a paciência e atacam, mas são derrotados. Liara e os demais fogem para um lugar seguro e as três pessoas de Mulhorand se apresentam. A mulher chamava-se Taiya e o homem, Ferenk. Eles estavam em uma missão em nome do faraó, procurando por uma sacerdotisa (e futura concubina real) desaparecida chamada Shadya. Passado o perigo, o velho conta sua história: ele fazia parte de um grupo de comerciantes de Mulhorand que fora atacado à noite na estrada. Ele diz que foram bestas terríveis, mas não tinha conseguido olhar para nenhuma. Esquecido embaixo de uma carroça quebrada, ele esperou os monstros irem embora e fugiu com um cavalo. Todos os seus companheiros foram levados pelas feras. Liara e os demais decidem investigar e pedem para o velho leva-los ao local do acampamento. Lá, Liara descobre uma trilha para seguir, pegadas semelhantes a lobos e javalis muito grandes. Taiya e Ferenk ficam cuidando do velho no acampamento enquanto os outros seguem as pegadas. A trilha os leva até uma casa de fazendeiros. Liara bate à porta, mas não obtém resposta. Domenik derruba a porta e eles encontram uma casa muito estranha: havia apenas um cômodo, uma sala de estar muito grande, toda decorada com móveis aparentemente sem uso. Procurando mais um pouco, eles encontram um alçapão escondido em baixo de um tapete. Domenik quebra o alçapão e eles descobrem uma escada para o porão. Seguindo pela escada, Liara passa por algumas portas fechadas até encontrar uma semiaberta de onde vinha luz. Em forma de raposa e invisível, ela vai investigar a sala; era o laboratório de um mago vermelho, que por sua vez estava escondido invisível atrás da porta. Liara consegue vê-lo pois estava com uma magia de visão da verdade ativa e dá um belo susto no mago. O mago tenta lutar contra Liara, mas Adanna logo chega e usa uma magia que cria faixas de ferro para prender o mago. Enquanto Domenik fica vigiando o mago, Liara e Adanna exploram os outros cômodos da casa, descobrindo seis prisioneiros (com os olhos brancos e com algumas pequenas mutações). Como o mago não ia falar nada e ninguém entendia a língua em que estavam escritos seu cadernos, Liara se transporta para Suzail junto com Domenik e o mago (Adanna fica com Taiya, Ferenk e o velho). Em Suzail, Liara vai pedir ajuda de Meganne e aproveita para mandar o mago para a prisão. Ela se transporta de volta para a fazenda, levando Meg (e Domenik, claro) para analisar os documentos do mago vermelho. Ela descobre que o mago estava usando partes de licantropos para criar bestas híbridas irracionais transformando pessoas capturadas. Liara descobre inclusive uma caixinha com pêlos de licantropos raposas árticas. Meg diz que as criaturas eram controladas por alguma magia muito poderosa, talvez vinda de algum artefato (os magos vermelhos estavam roubando tudo quanto era item mágico até um tempo atrás). Eles soltam os prisioneiros, mas Meg avisa que eles não podiam mais ser salvos; não havia como reverter a transformação. De volta ao acampamento, o velho diz que aqueles eram seus companheiros. Taiya diz que deviam enviar esses homens de volta a Mulhorand, junto com uma carta/relatório e o velho, para que o Faraó pudesse vê-los e perceber que Thay não era uma aliada tão boa quanto parecia. Para tal, eles vão até a cidade portuária de Shussel (Meg se teleporta de volta para Suzail). Feito isso, Liara decide ir atrás do mago que comandava o “projeto” de criação de híbridos e Taiya promete ajuda-la. Taiya descobre sobre um informante renomado em Unthalass e o grupo parte para lá. 'In the Hall of the Mountain (almost-)King' Em Unthalass, o grupo vai direto falar com Bazak, o tal informante. Liara pergunta sobre um mago vermelho envolvido com licantropos e Bazak diz que pode conseguir essa informação. Mas, como era algo muito complicado de conseguir, Bazak pede um preço alto. Ele manda o grupo para as Montanhas Fumegantes, onde havia a fortaleza abandonada de um lorde que séculos atrás queria ser o rei de Unther. Ele foi morto por Gilgeam, mas seu castelo permaneceu intocado. As lendas diziam que o lorde havia escondido seus tesouros (incluindo sua armadura e arma mágicas) nas catacumbas do castelo. Muitos aventureiros tentaram recuperar esse tesouro, mas nenhum conseguiu; alguns morreram tentando, outros voltaram amedrontados, falando sobre soldados fantasmas e maldições. O preço de Bazak era a armadura, arma, manto, cetro e coroa do tal lorde. Sem mais delongas, Liara, Domenik e Adanna partem para o castelo, enquanto Taiya e Ferenk ficam na cidade em busca de mais informações. Chegando ao castelo, o grupo decide entrar. Assim que eles entram, imediatamente começa uma tempestade do lado de fora e uma voz incorpórea avisa que eles seriam amaldiçoados caso insistissem em prosseguir. Eles continuam de qualquer jeito e um exército de soldados fantasmas aparece no pátio do castelo. Liara percebe uma aura mágica ao redor de uma estátua de ouro (do lorde) e descobre que os soldados eram ilusões. Domenik, sabe-se lá por quê, decide levantar a estátua e descobre uma passagem em baixo dela. Mas, antes de descer, eles examinam os cinco corpos, de aventureiros ou mercenários mortos recentemente, que estavam lá no saguão do castelo (a ilusão os matara de susto). Eles descobrem que um dos mortos mantinha um diário e lá ele conta sobre uma misteriosa porta de prata na cripta do pátio, que parecia ser uma adição muito nova naquela construção em ruínas. O grupo então desce as escadas e se encontra num grande salão, onde lutam contra vários constructos e um item mágico que reparava os constructos e os fundia durante a batalha. Após vencer os monstros, o grupo encontra várias portas, cada uma com uma armadilha. Eles abrem todas e encontram equipamento do lorde (que Bazak pedira) e mais uma pilha de ouro. Colocando todo o tesouro em suas mochilas, o grupo sai para investigar a cripta. Assim que entram na cripta, se veem em combate com vários mortos-vivos. Após derrota-los, uma passagem se abre na parede e revela uma escada. Liara desce a escada e encontra uma sala escura, com luz apenas sobre um trono em seu centro. Sentada no trono, havia uma mulher nua, pálida como alabastro e com um par de asas de penas negras. Ela estava algemada ao trono e assim que Liara se aproxima, a mulher a saúda. Ela se apresenta como Muriel, pergunta onde estava e qual ano era e revela que, caso Liara a soltasse, ela a serviria por 6 anos, 6 meses e 6 dias em qualquer coisa relacionada a vinganças, dívidas de sangue etc. Liara a liberta e Muriel então lhe entrega um pingente para que Liara a chamasse quando precisasse. Enquanto isso, Domenik quebra o trono, revelando o equipamento de Muriel que estava lacrado lá. Ela se equipa e se despede do grupo, que retorna a Unthalass. 'Citadel of the Slain God' De volta a Unthalass, o grupo vai imediatamente falar com Bazak e entrega a ele os itens mágicos, como combinado. Bazak informa o grupo que ultimamente havia boatos de monstros no subterrâneo da cidadela (o antigo centro da cidade, onde ficava o castelo de Gilgeam, o deus-rei de Unther) e que um contato dele os encontraria lá naquela noite. 'A Game of Cats & Mice' O grupo entra na cidadela à noite e é atacado por um bando de licantropos-rato, que diziam estarem se vingando pela destruição da casa deles. Após um tempinho de combate, a líder dos licantropos, Lilith, decide parar a luta e conversar com Liara. Elas chegam à conclusão de que Bazak enganara a ambas e vão procura-lo. Mas já era tarde demais, o informante havia desaparecido. Lilith conta que monstros (demônios) haviam expulsado a gangue dos ratos (conhecida como The Fangs) do subterrâneo. As lamias também perderam território no subterrâneo e achavam que era culpa dos Fangs. Lilith propõe perdoar Liara & Co. por matarem seus companheiros durante a luta de há pouco caso eles conseguissem conquistar o esconderijo dos Fangs de volta, matando todos os monstros. Eles aceitam e, no dia seguinte, vão ao esconderijo. Entretanto, após uma tentativa falha de furtividade, a única coisa que eles conseguem é capturar um humano clérigo de Tiamat que estava lá. Eles levam o cultista à superfície, onde podem interroga-lo. 'Breeding Grounds' Entretanto, eles não conseguem extrair muita coisa do cultista (além de informação sobre um misteriosa porta) e decidem entrar no esconderijo dos cultistas e limpar o lugar. Eles de fato o fazem, mas o chefe do lugar consegue fugir. Eles conseguem abrir a porta com ajuda de Lilith e se deparam com um complexo de túneis. Seguindo em frente, eles encontram uma caverna gigantesca onde os magos vermelhos estavam criando “licantropos” em massa para seu exército. O grupo é emboscado por um grupo de werefoxes sentinelas e após despachar os capangas, conseguem aprrender a líder, Izhitsa. Após uma breve discussão, eles soltam o cultista que havia sido apreendido, conversam com Izhitsa e decidem ir para Skuld com Taiya e Ferenk para falar com o Faraó. Lilith permanece em Unthalass com seu bando, esperando pela volta de seus novos companheiros e prometendo que entraria para os Acólitos da Lua. 'Mulhorand' Ao chegar em Skuld, Taiya leva o grupo (e a prisioneira Izhitsa) até o palácio real. Lá, todos descobrem que Adanna era a princesa herdeira de Chult (exilada, mas ainda assim a princesa). Infelizmente, o Faraó não estava lá, então o grupo conversou com Aker, o sumo-sacerdote de Thoth. Eles explicam que os thayanos estavam criando diversos tipos de criaturas licantrópicas quiméricas no subsolo da Citadela de Unthalass e que o culto de Tiamat parecia ter alguma ligação com os magos vermelhos. Aker supõe que os magos estavam usando a energia profana do semi-deus Gilgeam, que restava na Citadela, para fazer os “licantropos” e revela que o culto de Tiamat também parecia ser responsável por um roubo de um artefato de uma tumba real em Mulhorand. Aker decide que ações imediatas devem ser tomadas e promete reunir os sumo-sacerdotes dos demais deuses em um conselho e depois conversar com o Faraó e esperar sua decisão. Liara vai (de teleporte) ao acampamento dos Acólitos e contar sobre o plano dos magos vermelhos a Jeardra e recebe a nova missão de procurar Isimud, o antigo líder do conselho de magos de Unther. Ela retorna a Skuld e fala novamente com Aker, que diz que o ataque ao esconderijo dos magos será em 15 dias. Aker também diz que pode destransformar Izhitsa, mas ela pede para somente quebrar a magia de dominação, já que ela poderia fazer mais contra os magos vermelhos do jeito que estava. O sacerdote conta também que a fonte do poder para dominar os licantropos estava em Thay e era um mythal. Aker também revela que um artefato poderoso, capaz de criar mortos-vivos, havia sido roubado da câmara funerária da amaldiçoada rainha Hatshepsut. A clériga Neith explica a história do artefato e fala que os prováveis ladrões eram os Shadowmasters, contratados pelo clero de Tiamat. O grupo se despede de Izhitsa, que promete participar do ataque ao esconderijo dos magos vermelhos em Unthalass. Taiya e Ferenk se despedem do grupo também, dizendo que continuarão com a missão de encontrar Shadya e que receberam ainda uma nova missão. Finalmente, o grupo parte para o acampamento dos Acólitos, conversa com Ningal e Jeardra e vão atrás de Isumud com a única pista que tinham, dizendo que ele estava nas montanhas. 'The Search for Isimud' Pelas anotações que os acólitos encontraram, Isimud havia partido para as montanhas Riders to the Sky à procura de um artefato aarakocra que supostamente estavam em alguma das ruínas que haviam nas montanhas. Liara & Co. partem então e, após alguns desentendimentos com um grupo de salteadores (orcs, ogros e humanos), chegam a uma das ruínas indicadas por Isimud. O lugar fora um torre duple no passado, mas nada mais restava acima do chão. Sendo assim, o grupo decide checar o subsolo do lugar. Eles se deparam com um local bem mantido, como se alguém morasse lá. Eles encontram umas estátuas estranhas de orcs e humanos e uma ilusão de um fantasma que os mandava embora e os ameaçava com maldições. Logo se deparam com uma porta fechada e escutam uma voz vinda do outro lado. Era uma mulher mandando-os embora, dizendo que estava cansada de aventureiros, bandidos, saqueadores e ladrões de tumbas. Liara explica que haviam matado os orcs que estavam acampado nas montanhas acima do lugar e a mulher fica mais disposta a conversar. Ela se apresenta como Thalia e acaba por falar que havia acidentalmente petrificado Isimud, que entrara lá três anos atrás em busca de um artefato. Ela fala que ainda estava estudando uma magia para despetrificá-lo, mas sem sucesso (esse negócio de ajuste de nível é complicado). Liara então despetrifica o mago e Domenik lhe dá a notícia de que três anos se passaram. Isimud então aproveita que o grupo era dos Acólitos da Lua e explica seu propósito: recuperar a Orbe do Thunderbird, um artefato sagrado dos aarakocra. Thalia revela saber a localização do item e que pode leva-los até lá, mas avisa que o local é protegido por constructos poderosos. Assim, Thalia se revela como uma medusa mas, ao invés de o grupo se surpreender com isso, é ela quem se assusta com o urso gigante de espada. Todos partem então (Thalia usando um véu grosso para não causar problemas) e logo chegam na outra ruína. O grupo entra no local e Domenik ativa uma armadilha em que quase morre afogado. Alguns constructos a mais depois, eles chegam ao local onde estava a orbe. O plano era esse: Liara sairia correndo, pegaria a orbe e voltaria correndo, enquanto isso Thalia usaria um pergaminho de terremoto e desabaria o lugar na cabeça da tropa de constructos. Tudo estava correndo bem, Liara já tinha a orbe em mãos, mas Domenik decide lootear uma lança mágica do lugar, ao que surge um super-constructo sugador de força. Thalia ainda assim usa o terremoto e foge com Adanna e Isimud, enquanto Liara resgata Domenik com um teleporte. Do lado de fora, todos já estavam fazendo planos para voltar quando o super-constructo aparece de debaixo dos escombros e retoma sua luta contra Domenik. O monstro é destruído rapidamente e Liara, preocupada que os monstros apareciam novamente, convida Thalia para voltar com eles. Eles passam na “casa” dela para pegar suas coisas e depois partem para a base dos acólitos. Lá eles são recebidos por Ningal com muita alegria, presentes, medalhas e um banquete. Enquanto Isimud e Ningal planejavam os próximos passos para retomar Unther do Norte, Liara & Co. preparavam para partir para Unthalass para resolver o problema dos magos vermelhos e dos monstros híbridos. 'Liara and the Lycanthrope Factory' Em Unthalass, Liara & Co. se encontram com Lilith e Izhitsa e participam de uma reunião com o sumo-sacerdote Aker, o general mulhorandi Narmer e Alwin, o principal tenente dos Goldens Swords. Eles decidem que, enquanto o exército invadia o complexo subterrâneo pela frente, Izhitsa guiaria um pequeno grupo por passagens não-patrulhadas até o local onde o mago vermelho Argyll vivia. Esse grupo deveria então matar Argyll. Além de Izhitsa, o grupo contava com Liara, Domenik, Adanna e Lilith. Alwin manda Ragnar (o irmão mais novo de Erik the Red), um soldado dos Golden Swords, para supervisionar o grupo durante a missão. Liara aproveita a ocasião para usar seu contrato com Muriel, invocando-a para ajudar na luta. Após uma tarde de treino com Ragnar e uma noite de festa, o grupo parte no dia seguinte. Izhitsa guiou, sem incidentes, o grupo até a entrada dos aposentos do mago. Lá eles se depararam com uma câmara natural gigantesca e com Argyll, que os esperava (graças à uma magia de scrying que colocara em Izhitsa). Argyll conversava com Liara, mas Domenik se cansou e começou a atacar os soldados de Thay. Argyll solta diversos pseudo-licantropos pra cima do grupo, Liarinha invoca um elemental gigante para destruir os cristais qua o mago usou para comandar os monstros. A luta é rápida e caótica, com o elemental quase matando Argyll, que escapa com um teleporte. 'Trial of the Dragon' Tabitha, uma sacerdotisa de Tiamat associada à Argyll, aproveita a oportunidade e usa o cetro (roubado) da Rainha-Bruxa de Mulhorand para reviver o avatar de Tiamat que estava enterrado no local (na verdade era só uma casca do avatar, que restara dos Tempos das Pertubações, não a criatura completa). Tabitha é semi-absorvida pelo avatar no processo. O grupo então se vê enfrentando um dragão gigante de cinco cabeças. Sem o controle de Argyll, os pseudo-licantropos entraram em fúria e muitos deles estavam tentando chegar no salão onde o grupo estava. Ragnar, Lilith e Izhitsa ficam segurando a porta enquanto Liara, Domenik, Adanna (com uma lança dragon bane looteada das ruínas dos aaracokra) e Muriel lutavam com o dragão. O avatar decide então desabar o teto e sair voando para destruir a cidade e o grupo segue. As pessoas de Unthalass começam a fugir desesperadas enquanto o grupo tentava lidar com o dragão. Após uma longa luta, Liara finalmente dá o golpe final no monstro, que cai no buraco de onde saíra, desabando uma boa porção da cidadela no processo. Tabitha, que estava desacordada no chão, é presa (e executada alguns dias depois). Enquanto o povo comemorava e pedia autógrafos para o grupo, Aker chega com notícias da invasão. Quase todos os pseudo-licantropos foram mortos, mas a um alto custo; Argyll estava preparado para a invasão e quase metade das tropas estava morta ou ferida. Com a traição de Thay, Mulhorand declara oficialmente guerra e inicia negociações com os Acólitos da Lua para expulsar os thayanos de Unther do Norte. Lilith (e seu bando de homens-ratos) e Izhitsa são aceitas pelos Acólitos. Liara chama Meganne para estudar, junto com Aker e os clérigos de Thoth, os pseudo-licantropos capturados. Finalmente, Liara & Co. têm então alguns dias de descanso antes de retornarem ao acampamento dos Acólitos para dar sequência aos planos. 'Thunderbird' Enquanto os Acólitos se acertavam com o pessoal de Mulhorand para uma última investida contra Thay, Liara et al. vão até o centro de poder de Thay na região, Messemprar, para fazer a parte dos planos que lhes cabiam. Eles se assentam em um forte de uma gangue criminosa (após acabar com os bandidos) e se preparam. Novas adições ao grupo são: Neith, uma clériga de Mulhorand; Neeva, antiga aprendiz que Meganne; e Zuri, uma assassina enviada para matar Adanna; e uma dúzia de licantropos-rato do bando de Lilith. O plano era o seguinte: as tropas de Mulhorand e os Acólitos avançariam até Messemprar, forçando Thay a enviar sua marinha para lá. Liara invocaria o Thunderbir (usando a orbe dos aarakocra) para destruir a frota. O grupo escolhe o farol como melhor lugar para invocar o monstro e o defendem contra soldados e demônios enquanto Liara se concentrava na magia. Após o Thunderbird destruir os barcos, o grupo ajuda parte da população de Messemprar a resistir às tropas de Thay e ajudam o exército de Mulhorand, tomando e abrindo os portões da cidade. Nesse meio-tempo, o pessoal do Blue Whale chega à cidade e se reúne com Liara. Após Mulhorand conquistar a cidade, eles entram em um acordo com os Acólitos e Isimud. Esses últimos ficariam com o controle de Unther do Norte, enquanto Mulhorand ficaria com Unther do Sul. A continuação da história encontra-se aqui. Category:Story